Things Left Unsaid
by muddie
Summary: Insecurity overwhelms Raven on the day of her first date with Beast Boy.


Author's Note: Um, this is my first ever story (other than all the school stuff) so please forgive me if I made any mistakes in submitting (eg. Category, Rating). I'm kinda new to this thing but I always wanted to try it sometime. This may be my only story forever since I'm not planning on ever being an author (I want to be a video game designer!) but please be strict with me all the same, yeah? Alright, here goes nothing:

Disclaimer (Can someone please explain to me the rationale for putting this on every single story?): I do not own the Teen Titans.

Things Left Unsaid

Raven sat on the edge of the roof of Titans Tower. Her purple hair swirled in the cool breeze and the warm light of the sunrise gave her an otherworldly look.

Well, she _was_ from a different dimension.

Had it been any other day, she'd probably be focused on her meditation, something essential to her because of what she was.

Had it been any other day, she'd be enjoying the quiet, peaceful solitude of the morning, one of the rare times of the day which was truly her's.

Had it been any other day, she'd be at one with her surroundings, at one with the universe, at one with nature.

This wasn't any other day, though.

This was to be the day of her first date- and she was terrified.

It wasn't like she didn't know the poor bloke. She had practically grown up with him. The finest moments of her life were spent with him and a few other friends, no, close family members.

However, she was intimidated by the mere prospect of sitting alone with him, forced to make awkward conversation. She had no idea of what to do since this was her first time doing something remotely romantic and she was horrified that she might screw up. A million 'What ifs' swirled around in her mind, floating through Nevermore, tormenting her, taunting her, begging her to just give up and run away, just like she always had.

"Run away..."

Those words had subconsciously slipped out between her parched lips. She hadn't drunk in a while.

"Run away?"

"Who's there?" Raven was up in a flash, eyes darting around to see who the unwelcome visitor was.

"It's me, Beast Boy."

A sigh of relief escaped her as she slumped back down cautiously and hung her head, unwilling to let Beast Boy see her moment of weakness. She didn't want to let him see the girl she had hidden inside her, the one who was jumpy and timid.

Slowly, so as not to startle Raven again, Beast Boy sat next to her, dangling his exposed green legs from the roof.

"What's wrong, Raven?" He whispered into her ear as he stroked her lavender hair and tucked it behind her ears comfortingly.

Raven only shook her head and looked down at the waves crashing against the bay. It was high tide.

Beast Boy leaned forward and stared into her beautiful purple eyes, "Don't worry, you can tell me anything."

Raven bit her lip and turned away from him.

"Come on, Rae," Beast Boy coaxed as he gently held her shoulders and lifted her, putting her down neatly on his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Softly, Raven smiled to herself. Beast Boy's curiosity was insatiable. Little did she know- It was so much more than curiosity that motivated his actions.

It was care, affection and love, things she should have felt, being an empath. Yet Raven was oblivious to them, so wrapped up in her fears to acknowledge the feelings radiating from Beast Boy in waves. Perhaps she was afraid to accept them and reciprocate. It _had _taken her months to agree on a date with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy lay down, not fully awake yet, and pulled Raven down with him such that they were now lying on the Tower roof on their sides, though Raven was still facing away from him.

She was always the most stubborn member of the team, even more stubborn than Robin.

Beast Boy sighed loudly and ruffled his fingers through his dark green hair in exasperation.

"I never could get you to open up, could I?"

A pang of guilt stabbed through Raven's soul. It was killing her inside to remain so stoic, so impassive. She wanted, more than anything, to allow him to see all her imperfection, all her vulnerabilities. Yet, she was too scared to. Deep inside, she feared rejection, being told she wasn't good enough for him, being told she never could be his only one.

The name Terra hung over them like a curse.

"I-" The words came out hesitantly and uncertainly in a choke, "I don't want you to leave-"

She left the last line hanging open; her throat was as dry as a river in the hottest of summers.

But Beast Boy understood. He always understood.

He held her close.

"You're perfect," He whispered into her ear, like he had so many times before. Sincerity washed over her unrelentingly.

She finally turned around and fell into his embrace. There they lay on the roof, hugging each other in silence, and there they stayed until Cyborg charged onto the roof, shouting, "My sensors show that the two of them are on the-" before retreating backwards into the common roof, red-faced.

"How 'bout we go on that date now?" asked Beast Boy cheekily, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course," replied Raven, her insecurity and self doubt now replaced by confidence and love.

No more words were said as they walked off, hand in hand. They would just ruin the moment.


End file.
